


The Cardinal's Discovery

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild S&M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cardinal finds one of his servants with D'Artagnan and isn't happy...!</p><p>Hopefully part of a longer story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction. If enough people like it I may write more chapters!

THE CARDINAL’S DISCOVERY

Armand Jean du Plessis, otherwise known as Cardinal Richlieu, was a troubled man. Affairs of state weighed heavily on him, with political factions on many sides requiring to be managed.

He had been poring over many court documents that morning and his head was pounding. Pushing his chair back with his long legs, he sat back and closed his eyes for a moment.

There was a tap at the door and it opened slowly. In walked a striking woman with a tray of wine and some food. The Cardinal rarely noticed his servants, but this woman was very attractive, and it had been a long time since the business with Adele. He didn’t intend to invest time and money into another woman, just for her to betray him.

The woman approached the table and put down her tray. He looked again at her. She really was very striking, with long dark hair and blue eyes. Even her clothes couldn’t conceal her beautiful busty figure. He smiled faintly at her. “What is your name?”

The woman blushed and looked down. “Livia, Your Eminence” she stuttered nervously. The Cardinal had a fearsome reputation and she was worried that she may have annoyed him in some way. 

He smiled at her, and for the first time she noticed that his grey-blue eyes were rather attractive. She smiled shyly at him. He then turned away to continue his work and she quietly left the room.

Later that evening, after the Cardinal had dined with the King and Queen, he retired to his rooms. He had been distracted all day by thoughts of Livia, in fact when the King had been railing about the Spanish, the Cardinal had hardly been listening.

As the images flashed through his head, his hand went involuntarily down to his cock and started stroking it. He imagined Livia lying below him, hair fanning out on the pillow, panting and screaming his name, begging him to make her come as he pounded into her soaking hot pussy, feeling her muscles contract around him as she finally tensed and came. His hand moved faster up and down his cock, which was slick with pre-cum, faster and faster, until he cried out her name as he came over his hand.

That night, he only slept fitfully. He was angry with himself for letting a woman get under his skin so easily, and especially a woman who was lowborn enough to be a serving wench in his own household.

The next morning, he hoped that he wouldn’t bump into her. He was snappy with the staff, although this wasn’t unusual. He was slightly relieved that he didn’t see Livia that day.

Livia had also been thinking about the Cardinal. His smile stayed in her memory, for all that she tried to distract herself. It was her afternoon off, and she went for a walk through the forest to clear her head. She was so busy thinking of the Cardinal that she didn’t see the tree root in front of her, and her foot caught it and she fell.

As she got up and brushed herself off, she heard a voice nearby.

“Are you alright?”

She turned as a young man approached. She blushed.

“I am fine” she said. “I just tripped”.

She turned to walk away from him, but her ankle was painful, and she winced.

“Sit down for a moment” the man said gently.

He sat down next to her and gently touched her ankle. “No serious damage done” he said, smiling at her for the first time. “I’m D’Artagnan”.

“Livia” she stuttered.

They sat quietly for a moment. Livia noticed that the sun had started to go down, and she needed to get back to her quarters. She stood up to leave. “I have to go, D’Artagnan, thank you for your help”.

D’Artagnan also stood. “Let me accompany you back to your quarters, these woods are not safe at night”.

She nodded gratefully and they started to walk slowly back to the servants’ quarters. As they walked, they chatted about their lives. 

As they walked through the gardens, towards the servants’ quarters, D’Artagnan stopped and grabbed Livia’s hand. He drew her to him and kissed her deeply. Livia’s first reaction was shock, then she relaxed into the kiss. He held her face in his hands, and kissed her again, before moving his hands down and caressing her breasts. She felt herself melt into him. 

He laid her gently on the grass and continued his ministrations. She sighed as he ran his hand up her leg. 

The two lovers were so engrossed in each other that they didn’t hear footsteps approaching.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”

Startled, Livia and D’Artagnan looked up to see the Cardinal looming over them, obviously furious.

Livia stood first, followed by D’Artagnan. “Your Eminence” she stuttered “We were just...”

“I know what you were just doing” said the Cardinal. “How dare you behave like that? You know that you can be dismissed for this, wench?”

He turned his attention to D’Artagnan. “I expect no less from a Musketeer. Go now, you will be dealt with later”.

D’Artagnan flashed an apologetic look at Livia and scuttled off.

Livia hung her head. “I am so sorry, Your Eminence, please don’t dismiss me. I have nowhere to go”.

The Cardinal looked at her and felt his cock stirring at her wretched face. “Come to my quarters in half an hour, and we can discuss your punishment.”

With that, he strode off. 

Thirty minutes later, Livia tentatively tapped at the door of his private rooms. “Yes” came the reply. She entered the room.

The Cardinal was sitting in a chair. He motioned for her to stand in front of him but didn’t look up immediately. 

She stood in front of him, looking down at her feet.

Although it felt like a long time, it was probably only a few seconds before he looked up at her. Once again she was struck by those eyes.

Unexpectedly, he smiled at her. She found herself blushing furiously.

“I do not expect my servants to be fraternising with Musketeers. However, I am not a cruel man, and I am prepared to overlook this incident – you can stay in my employment”.

Livia dropped to her knees. “Thank you Your Eminence. It will never happen again”.

He smiled again at her. She finally smiled back, and he was once again thrown by her beauty. He chided himself and reminded himself that she was just a servant. The sight of her and that damned Musketeer had been too much for him though.

He took her face in his beautiful long fingers and went to pull her to her feet. As he did so, he heard her breath quicken and saw her pupils dilate. He suddenly realised that she was as attracted to him as he was to her. The last of his self-control melted away.

“Of course, I can think of a way for you to thank me” he said. From anyone else, that would have sounded menacing but Livia looked up at him with pure desire in her eyes.

He pulled her gently towards him and kissed her. She responded urgently to his kiss. Her body responded to him, nipples hardening, and she felt herself start to dampen.

“Undress for me” he commanded gently.

Livia stood and began to undress. He watched her closely, licking his lips. Once she had taken her clothes off, he gestured to her to sit in his lap. She did so, and put her arms tentatively around his neck. She kissed him passionately, feeling his cock harden. 

The Cardinal licked at her neck and bit her ear, sending amazing sensations through her entire body. He moved down to her breasts, licking and nibbling at them. Livia moaned in delight.

Suddenly, the Cardinal stopped. Livia looked up, startled. “Not here” he said. He motioned to her to stand, and he got up from his chair and took her hand, leading her though a door at the far side of the room. They stepped into the Cardinal’s bedchamber, which was lushly decorated. A fire burned in the grate.

The Cardinal lead her to the bed and took his robes off. Within a few moments, he was naked, his huge cock jutting proudly out. She gasped at the size of it.

“Suck me” he ordered. 

Still sitting on the bed, she pulled him towards her, still looking at his cock. She gently stroked it, feeling how hard it became under her touch. Slowly, she moved forward and licked along the length of it. She heard the Cardinal gasp. Emboldened, she took his length into her mouth, already tasting the pre-cum. 

She started to suck his cock, licking the head. Almost involuntarily, her hand moved down to her damp pussy. The Cardinal grabbed her hand. “No” he said. “You do as I tell you”.

She felt his cock start to twitch in her mouth. He gently held her head and withdrew from her mouth. “Lie down and spread your legs for me” he ordered. She did so. He took one long, delicate finger and put it inside her slowly, feeling how wet she was. “Dirty wench” he said. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you”.

Livia gasped. “Yes” she said. “Yes what” the Cardinal asked. For a moment, Livia looked at him. “Yes, Your Eminence”. “That’s better” said the Cardinal.

Slowly, the Cardinal pushed two more fingers inside her. Livia moaned. “Close your eyes” he ordered. She did as she was told. She felt the Cardinal withdraw his fingers and she moaned at the loss of sensation.

The Cardinal reached into a drawer and took out two silk scarves. He drew them over Livia’s body. 

“Turn over” he ordered, and she did so.

“Dirty wenches need to be punished” he said quietly. He heard her breath quicken in response.

She felt a sharp crack on her butt cheeks as the Cardinal’s hand came down and spanked her. She squealed with pain and desire. He spanked Livia several times, making her arse red. 

Livia’s cunt was soaking wet. The Cardinal gently licked her arse where it had gone red.

Gently, he turned her back over.

He took the scarves and tied each of Livia’s wrists to the bedposts. After checking that they were not too tight, he moved back down the bed until he came to her still open thighs.

Slowly he licked up the inside of each of her thighs, stopping just before he reached her wet cunt. 

He gently stroked her clit, making her writhe with frustration. He touched her clit with the tip of his tongue, tasting her juices. He moaned with appreciation and started to lick her clit, keeping up a steady rhythm. Livia’s cries got louder and louder. She was just on the cusp of coming, when the Cardinal stopped. Again, she moaned in frustration.

“Patience, my dear” he grinned. “Good things come to those who wait”.

With that, he thrust his huge cock into her wet cunt. For a moment, he stayed still, relishing the feeling of her muscles closing around him. He started to thrust his cock into her, keeping up a steady rhythm. Livia moaned. She had never been with a man of his size before. She wanted to touch him, but her wrists were still tied. She could feel her orgasm approaching and started to beg the Cardinal to go harder and faster. He gently placed his finger on her lips.

He then started to speed up, thrusting into her harder and harder. Livia’s cries became louder, and she suddenly screamed as her body exploded into the hardest orgasm she had ever had.

As she felt the aftershocks pulse through her, she heard the Cardinal cry above her as he came violently into her.

The Cardinal fell onto Livia panting, and they stayed like that for a few minutes while they got their breath back. Eventually, he untied her hands. 

“Go back to your duties” he said.

Livia looked at him, tears in her eyes. Did that mean nothing to him?

Unexpectedly he smiled. “However, we will discuss this further next week”.

Livia grinned. She was looking forward to another discussion.................


	2. The Cardinal and Livia mix it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal decides to give Livia a treat

THE CARDINAL’S DISCOVERY

CHAPTER 2

A few weeks had passed since the Cardinal and Livia had had their first encounter. Whenever his workload allowed, the Cardinal would send for Livia. She was swiftly falling for him. She had been relatively inexperienced when she first slept with him, but quickly found that he was incredibly sensual and had a lot of kinks which she was enjoying. She would have expected a man of his age to be slower or less enthusiastic in bed, but he had the energy of someone half his age.

For his part, the Cardinal found himself fascinated by Livia, not just by her beauty but by the fact that she was a very responsive lover, who did not baulk at his ideas.

One night he took the opportunity to mention that one of his kinks was to watch her having sex with another man. She was slightly shocked for a moment, but the more she thought about it, the more the idea turned her on as well.

She had not got D’Artagnan out of her mind completely and wondered if the Cardinal would be agreeable to potentially bringing him into their lovemaking. After he had discovered them together, she thought that he would dismiss the idea totally, especially as D’Artagnan was a Musketeer. To her surprise, he agreed readily.

For his part, D’Artagnan hadn’t forgotten Livia either and had been distracted since their encounter in the forest. The other Musketeers teased him about having a secret mistress, which he took in good part, but in truth he could think about no one else.

A few weeks later, the King and most of the court went on a hunting trip, leaving the Cardinal in charge, and only a few Musketeers remaining in the barracks. D’Artagnan found that he was bored just hanging around, and found his mind going back time and time again to that day with Livia.

He was sat outside the barracks when he heard Treville call for him. Treville had a letter for the Cardinal containing some information that the Cardinal had asked for urgently and needed it delivering to the Cardinal’s quarters at 4.00 pm. He had specified that it must be D’Artagnan who delivered it, which was an odd request, but Treville had learned to not be surprised by any of the Cardinal’s requests. He had also noticed that D’Artagnan had been out of sorts for a while and thought it might do him good to get away from the barracks for a while.

D’Artagnan’s first thought was that he was in trouble for his encounter with Livia but he quickly dismissed that thought as it had happened quite a while ago, and the Cardinal wasn’t in the habit of dealing with Musketeers directly.

He took the letter and made his way to the Cardinal’s quarters. He was shown in by a Red Guard and entered the Cardinal’s office, where he found the Cardinal waiting for him at his desk.

“I have your letter, Your Eminence” he said, kneeling to kiss the Cardinal’s ring.

“Thank you, my boy” the Cardinal smiled. “Take a seat for a moment”.

D’Artagnan was startled at this request but did as he was told.

“I will get straight to the point. As you know, I saw your little “display” in the gardens with my servant.”

D’Artagnan looked at him nervously and opened his mouth to apologise, but the Cardinal raised his hand slightly.

“She is a very beautiful woman, don’t you think?”

“Y-yes she is” D’Artagnan stuttered, blushing furiously.

“Well Musketeer, why don’t you finish what you started?” the Cardinal asked.

For a moment, D’Artagnan just looked at the Cardinal. Was he suggesting that he sleep with Livia? Surely not. He had heard rumours that the Cardinal had taken Livia as his mistress, so this was totally unexpected. However, he also knew that the Cardinal was rumoured to enjoy a wide range of sexual practices, so it was possible.

He thought for a moment and realised that this was the opportunity he was waiting for. Perhaps if he could sleep with her, he could get her out of his mind. As if in response to this thought, he felt his cock stirring within his breeches.

“Come on Musketeer” the Cardinal said. “You Musketeers have a reputation for being great lovers, why don’t you prove that to be true?”.

As if someone else was speaking, D’Artagnan heard himself agreeing. 

The Cardinal smiled again. “This way” he said, standing up.

D’Artagnan followed him through the door and was surprised to find himself in the Cardinal’s bedroom. He was even more surprised to find Livia already unclothed and in the bed, waiting for him. He caught a glimpse of her breast and that was enough to make his cock hard and ready for her.

He was overcome with desire for her, and at that point, was quite happy to go along with anything suggested, although he didn’t know what to expect.

The Cardinal indicated Livia. “Well then, you had better show her what you had planned to do in the gardens”. 

“W-what about you, Your Eminence?” D’Artagnan stuttered.

With a lascivious smile, the Cardinal sat in a chair near the bed. “Oh don’t mind me, I just want to see whether the reputation of the Musketeers is justified”.

D’Artagnan could feel his hard cock straining against his breeches as he looked over at Livia. She smiled at him and at that moment he decided he was going to take this opportunity.

He would have expected to have felt a little uncomfortable initially that the Cardinal was in the room, but he was so horny at this point that his presence was adding to the experience. 

He walked over to the bed, and Livia slid out of the bed. D’Artagnan saw that she was completely naked and that her body was far more beautiful than even he had imagined. Livia embraced him and ran her tongue down his neck. He felt his cock get even harder. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She moaned as he did so, and he could feel her nipples against him getting hard. 

“Let’s get rid of some of those clothes” she murmured and pulled away from him. D’Artagnan and Livia both started removing his clothes, throwing them on the floor in their haste.

Livia slid one hand down his chest and grabbed his hot throbbing cock. She glanced over at the Cardinal who was smiling and had his own cock in his hand, which he was slowly stroking. She had never been so turned on in her life. Two very attractive men, and they were both hers! One look at D’Artagnan told her that he was feeling the same way.

D’Artagnan was manoeuvring her back to the bed and pushed her gently down onto the expensive silk sheets. He began to rub his cock slowly against her wet lips, making her gasp with desire. In an attempt to regain the upper hand, she rolled over, leaving him looking up at her. He smiled, and she caught her breath at his beauty.

She kissed her way down his chest, gently biting his nipples, causing him to groan with pleasure. She moved further down, stopping before she got to his hard cock. She slowly dragged her nails up his thighs. His eyes were closed and he was moaning gently.

Again, she looked over at the Cardinal and he too looked lost in pleasure as he slowly stroked his huge hard cock, which was slick with pre cum. The sight of these two very different men lost in pleasure was turning her on more than she ever thought possible.

She stuck her tongue out and slowly started licking the head of D’Artagnan’s cock, relishing the taste. She then opened her mouth wide and took his cock into her mouth. She felt his cock twitch. She started moving her head along his length. She felt his hand on her head, guiding her. Then he took her head in both of his hands to still her, and withdrew from her mouth. She groaned in disappointment but D’Artagnan just smiled that stunning smile at her and drew her towards him. 

He kissed her hard, enjoying the taste of his own pre-cum. As he kissed her, he put his hand down and starting playing with her clit with one finger. She groaned, and he took one of her erect nipples into his mouth and started licking and sucking at it. With the other hand, he used a feather light touch on her other nipple. Livia threw her head back and moaned. D’Artagnan licked Livia’s neck. 

They could hear the Cardinal breathing more heavily as he watched them. D’Artagnan was surprised to realise how turned on he was by the most powerful man in France being so obviously aroused by their actions. 

D’Artagnan found Livia’s clit with his tongue and sucked it into his mouth. Livia’s cunt was so wet as he gently set up a rhythm with his teeth and tongue, making her squirm with delight. 

“Please, fuck me” she whispered. D’Artagnan looked over at the Cardinal, as if for confirmation. The Cardinal nodded almost imperceptibly. D’Artagnan slowly slid his hard cock into Livia’s hot centre. He was as big as the Cardinal, making her gasp. He felt her muscles tighten around him.

He started to move smoothly inside her. She brought her legs up around his arse to take him deeper. Suddenly they felt a movement on the bed. The Cardinal had decided that he could no longer just watch the sexy scene before his eyes and needed to join in. D’Artagnan kept up the slow and smooth rhythm, and the Cardinal started to lick Livia’s nipples. Her moans got louder as she relished the attention she was getting from both of her lovers.

She took his hard throbbing cock in her hand and started to move her hand along it, using her thumb just under the head in the spot that she knew he loved. 

He was so hard. He spoke quietly “suck my cock, wench, make me cum”. She moaned harder at his obvious arousal, and his order. He moved up the bed so that his cock was near her mouth. She took his entire length into her mouth. He could feel the vibration from her throat as D’Artagnan made her moan harder as she approached her climax. She sucked the Cardinal’s hot huge cock hard.

She knew he was close to cumming as his breathing was getting quicker and his cock was twitching. Suddenly he cried out as he came, hard and fast, and Livia swallowed all of his cum.

She could feel D’Artagnan speeding up as he fucked her harder. The Cardinal had recovered and moved back down the bed. She felt two of the Cardinal’s fingers on her clit, where he started stroking her, matching D’Artagnan’s rhythm. The sensations through Livia’s body were too much and screamed as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. 

As she came back to reality, she felt D’Artagnan shudder as he came inside her.

D’Artagnan rolled off her, breathing heavily, and lay on his back, trying to calm down. He leant over and kissed her, grinning. “Thank you” he whispered. She smiled at him “it was my pleasure”. The Cardinal was lying next to her on the other side and also kissed her. She sank into his luxurious pillows, exhausted but totally satisfied.

She hoped that D’Artagnan would be able to join them again, as she had a few ideas for the future....


	3. The next morning

THE CARDINAL’S DISCOVERY  
CHAPTER THREE

Following their night of passion, the three woke up in the Cardinal’s bed. D’Artagnan woke first, warm and comfortable, and thought back to the previous night. His cock started to harden.   
He turned over to Livia and starting running his hands over her shoulders. She woke, smiled and moved her ass against D’Artagnan’s hard cock. 

“Morning” she whispered.

D’Artagnan smiled at her and started to rub his cock against her ass, making her groan quietly. One hand snaked round and started to tease her nipple, which quickly hardened under his expert touch. Livia turned over to face him and he kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing in her mouth. 

He moved his hand down and put his thumb on her clit. He could feel that she was already wet. Slowly he rolled his thumb around her clit. Livia gasped. 

“Starting without me?” came a voice. 

D’Artagnan stopped stroking Livia’s clit and looked over at the Cardinal nervously as he was unsure of the Cardinal’s reaction. Livia had no such reservations, knowing that the Cardinal had enjoyed the previous night and that he was always glad of something to stimulate his slightly jaded tastes.

She licked her lips slowly and kissed the Cardinal. He groaned and moved his hand down to her wet cunt. “I see your Musketeer knows what he’s doing” he smiled. Livia lay on her back and moved her hands so that she had D’Artagnan’s cock in one hand and the Cardinal’s cock in the other.

Slowly she started to stroke their velvety hard cocks, making them both moan. The sight of both of her lovers enjoying her ministrations was turning her on. She could feel the pre-cum from each of them. D’Artagnan started sucking Livia’snipple, and, taking his cue, the Cardinal licked her other nipple. 

For a few moments, the three lovers were lost in their own pleasure. D’Artagnan broke the spell, licking and biting at Livia’s neck. He looked at the Cardinal, and, to his surprise, found the sight of another man licking Livia’s nipple was far more erotic than he had ever imagined. He moved down the bed between Livia’s legs and started to gently lick her clit. He worked two fingers up her wet cunt, hearing her cry out suddenly with pleasure.

D’Artagnan’s touch was driving Livia mad with desire. The Cardinal kissed her, feeling the vibration in her throat as she moaned. His cock was so hard. 

“Wait” he said. D’Artagnan stopped what he was doing, causing a disappointed moan to escape Livia’s throat. They looked at the Cardinal. “Now my dear, I think you know what I would like” he purred, pulling Livia on top of him. She shifted down so that his cock was in between her pussy lips and started to move backwards and forwards. D’Artagnan moved up the bed onto the pillows, and started stroking his cock so that he could watch.

Livia moved forward slightly and simultaneously lowered herself with one movement onto the Cardinal’s throbbing cock, and took D’Artagnan’scock in her mouth. The Cardinal grunted as he felt her internal muscles clench around his huge length and she started to ride him. She was so turned on by these two men, one in her cunt and one in her mouth that she was already close to coming.

The Cardinal took hold of her hips in his beautiful hands and began to thrust upwards into her. Her moans of pleasure got louder, and D’Artagnan could feel the vibration around his cock. Sensing she was close to coming, he was finding it hard to control himself. Without warning, he came hard into her mouth. Livia swallowed his cum and he leaned back, exhausted.

The Cardinal could also sense that Livia was close to coming but he wasn’t going to let her have her own way just yet. He was a master of the erotic arts and knew that he was quite capable of keeping her on the edge for a while longer, making her beg him for release. Still inside her cunt, he rolled over so that he was on top of her.

He withdrew his cock, and looked Livia in the eye with those gorgeous eyes. “I am not sure you have behaved well enough for me to allow you your release, after all you did start with your Musketeer this morning without asking my permission. Perhaps we should see whether you are sorry” he murmured. Livia moaned. She knew his capabilities but she was so turned on that she wanted to cum. 

“I apologise, Your Eminence” she said. 

“Not good enough” he replied.

By this time, D’Artagnan had recovered and was watching the scene unfold in front of him. He realised that this was not new to either Livia or the Cardinal, but he was fascinated to see what would happen. He felt his cock already start to stir again.

The Cardinal gently pushed Livia to her knees. “You can wait for your pleasure, wench”. 

Livia stared up at him, more aroused than she thought possible. 

Guessing what he wanted, she took his cock in her mouth again and started to suck along his length, flicking her tongue around the head. The Cardinal put his hands on each side of her face and closed his eyes. He could feel her magical tongue making him swell even more in her mouth. He opened his eyes to see that she had just moved her hand towards her own cunt, to try and relieve some of the tension.

“Alright then wench, as you are determined not to be patient, I shall have to make you”.

He took a silk scarf and tied her hands behind her back.

“Musketeer, why don’t you help me punish this naughty wench” he said. “You take care of her breasts”.

Needing no encouragement, D’Artagnan started to lick and suck Livia’s nipples again. Livia moaned,D’Artagnan’s tongue and fingers were making her wetter than she had ever been, and the taste of the Cardinal in her mouth was pushing her to the edge. She sucked the Cardinal’s cock harder, trying to make him cum, hoping that she would then be allowed release.   
However, the Cardinal had other ideas. “Why don’t you look after our Musketeer” he said, indicating to D’Artagnan to take his place. Liviasucked D’Artagnan’s stiff cock while the Cardinal worked on her nipples. There was nobody to compare to his skills with his tongue, teeth and fingers. She moaned around D’Artagnan’s cock.

D’Artagnan found the sight of Livia sucking his cock whilst the Cardinal licked, sucked and bit her nipples incredibly erotic and his breathing got faster, until suddenly he came again into her mouth. He fell back, trying to get his breath back. 

Livia was getting closer and closer to the edge and she started to beg the Cardinal for release. “Please Your Eminence”.

“Please what, Wench?” he asked with a sadistic smile on his face. 

“Please let me come, Your Eminence. I need to come.”

To her relief she felt him remove the bonds around her wrist. He pushed her back on the bed and, without warning, entered her again. She sighed with the sensation as he thrust into her, slowly at first but then getting faster. D’Artagnan stroked her clit, increasing her pleasure. Livia’s moans got louder and faster, until she suddenly screamed as she felt her orgasm crash over her, setting every nerve ending on fire.

A few seconds later, she heard the Cardinal cry out and felt his cock pulse inside her as he submitted to his own orgasm.

Eventually the Cardinal rolled off Livia, breathing heavily. The three of them dozed, totally exhausted and happy.


	4. Chapter 4 - The action gets hotter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three discover each other further.

The Cardinal was a man with a very jaded sexual palate. However, his relationship with Livia was bringing him a lot of pleasure as she had very similar tastes to him.  
He sent for her whenever affairs of state allowed him the time, and found that, instead of becoming bored, like he did with many previous mistresses, he would look forward to their next encounter. When he saw her in between meetings, she gave no indication that she was any other than his maid, and to a man who valued discretion over everything, this was very pleasing.  
A few weeks later, the Cardinal sent for Livia. “Well my dear” he said. “Did you enjoy your night with your Musketeer and me?” Livia blushed slightly. “Yes Your Eminence” she said. The Cardinal nodded, already knowing this to be the case. “If you are very good’ he smiled “I will allow him to join us again”. Livia fell to her knees to thank him but he waved her up.

“No time like the present” he said to her. “Go and get this message to him and come back in an hour”.  
Trembling with excitement, Livia did as she had been told. She too had been surprised by the Cardinal. He was so inventive in the bedroom and he had taught her so many new ways of feeling pleasure.

A little later, D’Artagnan arrived at the Cardinal’s quarters. He had guessed what the summons was about and realised that he was also excited by the prospect. He had been surprised at the outcome of the last meeting, and it had been on his mind since it had happened. Not only did he want Livia, but he had found himself thinking of the Cardinal more and more. The man was the second most powerful man in France, and that, together with his obvious sexual prowess was an intoxicating mix. He found himself wondering what it would be like to make love to both of them, Livia soft and warm, and the Cardinal with his huge cock.

He arrived at the Cardinal’s quarters and let himself in, as he had been told to do. The Cardinal was nowhere to be seen. He found the Cardinal and Livia in the bedroom, the Cardinal in his large chair and Livia sat on his lap, while he stroked her long hair.

The Cardinal smiled at him. “Go to him” he murmured to Livia. Livia stood and walked over to D’Artagnan, smiling lasciviously. D’Artagnan grabbed Livia’s shoulders, pulling her in for a long and languid kiss. Livia moaned, already aroused by the Cardinal and the idea of what was to come. D’Artagnan let go of Livia so that he could remove his clothes. Livia did the same. She felt long cool fingers unlacing her dress and found that the Cardinal had already taken his clothes off and was determined to help her undress as quickly as possible. 

She kissed the Cardinal, and, at a sign from him, climbed onto the bed. He climbed on the bed and started running his fingertips up and down her thighs. D’Artagnan went to join them, doing the same to her. Suddenly D’Artagnan looked the Cardinal in the eye, and before he knew what he was doing, he kissed the Cardinal, and, to his surprise, the Cardinal responded.

Livia opened her eyes and saw her lovers kissing. She moaned, finding it incredibly erotic. The two men slowly broke apart and the Cardinal grinned. He had seen the look in D’Artagnan’s eyes when he saw him on parade and had expected this. He didn’t know what Livia’s reaction would be, but he was fairly sure that she would enjoy it, as she had enjoyed everything else that he had introduced into their lovemaking.

He took her chin and looked into her eyes. “Did that excite you, my dear?” he asked gently, moving his finger to her cleft and feeling her wetness. She nodded. He kissed D’Artagnan, while slowly inserting his finger inside Livia, making her cry out. 

D’Artagnan started moving his hands down the Cardinal’s chest, his erection growing even harder. He reached the Cardinal’s nipples and started gently licking one of them, while rubbing his finger on the other one. The Cardinal’s head fell back and he groaned. 

Livia watched silently wide-eyed, at the most erotic scene she had ever been fortunate enough to witness. She moved over to allow the men more room on the bed. After a few moments of this, the Cardinal moved over to her and started kissing her shoulders, moving up and nipping her neck gently. She was moaning hard, turned on beyond all reason. 

She took hold of his hard cock and started to gently stroke him. She started to move down the bed but he stopped her. She took hold of his hard cock and started to gently stroke him. She started to move down the bed but he stopped her, gently moving her hand away, always in control. D’Artagnan watched them, aroused.   
“What is it you want, my dear?” he asked, smiling. “Let me taste you” she said. “I think you should beg for it” he whispered. Livia moved off the bed and fell to her knees in front of the Cardinal, who was now stood next to the bed in front of Livia.

“Please, please Your Eminence, I want to suck your hard cock, I want to taste you so much” she said. The Cardinal grinned. “Very well, you may do so” he agreed.  
Livia opened her mouth and took his length into it, groaning at the first taste of his cock. She slowly moved her mouth up and down his hardness.

Meanwhile, D’Artagnan knelt behind Livia and ran his hands all over her, reaching around and gently stroking her clit making her gasp with delight and bringing her almost to the point of orgasm.

Seeing that Livia was close to coming, the Cardinal stopped Livia’s ministrations and signalled to both of his lovers to get back onto the bed. He turned his attentions back to D’Artagnan, gently pushing him down and nibbling his chest, moving down further and further until he reached D’Artagnan’s cock, which was throbbing now from his desire. He started stroking D’Artagnan’s cock, making him groan, using the pre-come to lubricate the motion. 

He gestured to Livia. “Come here and continue what you were doing” he ordered.

Livia lay on her back under the Cardinal and started sucking him again, groaning occasionally with desire. As she did so, the Cardinal took D’Artagnan’s cock into his mouth with one practiced move and did the same to him. The Cardinal matched Livia’s rhythm, taking the Musketeer’s cock as far down his throat as he could. D’Artagnan writhed on the bed, eyes closed, clutching at the expensive silk sheets. The Cardinal’s tongue was flicking around the tip of his cock, stimulating him in ways he never thought possible. Without warning, D’Artagnan suddenly cried out and came hard into the Cardinal’s mouth. A few seconds later, the Cardinal also came.

The two men lay back on the bed getting their breath back for a few seconds. Then Livia leant over to kiss the Cardinal. “My turn?” she whispered. “I don’t know, my dear, I think we are both very tired” he grinned. She looked over at D’Artagnan and saw his smile too.   
“Well” she teased, “if you don’t think you have the energy....”

“Cheeky wench” the Cardinal said. “We will see who has the energy”. With that, he moved swiftly on top of Livia until his head was level with her pussy. He gently flicked his tongue over her clit, checking that she was sufficiently wet for him. Despite his fearsome reputation, he was a very considerate lover, and would always make sure that she had her pleasure too.

She moaned, begging him to fuck her. He moved up her body, kissing and nipping at her then positioned himself and entered her wet pussy. He started to thrust into her gently in the way that he knew she enjoyed. Meanwhile, D’Artagnan picked up a bottle of lubrication which was on the side of the bed and stroked some onto his fingers. Gently, he inserted one finger into the Cardinal’s ass, hearing the older man grunt with pleasure. He placed a second, then a third finger and started to pump the Cardinal’s ass, making him thrust slightly faster into Livia. The sight of the two men was turning her on more and more.

D’Artagnan kept the faster rhythm, pushing the Cardinal harder and faster into Livia. He heard Livia’s breath getting faster, as she came closer to her climax. “Harder, please” she begged. The Cardinal fucked her harder, the feel of D’Artagnan’s fingers turning him on more and more, until suddenly Livia screamed loudly, her orgasm ripping through her entire body. As she did so, the Cardinal also came, crying out.   
The three of them lay back, kissing and caressing each other until they finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several weeks went by, and, due to an imminent threat from the Spanish, the lovers were unable to meet. Livia continued to work in the Cardinal's household but rarely saw the Cardinal for more than a few minutes at a time. D'Artagnan was also busy as the Musketeers were on standby in case of war.

Once the political situation has calmed down, the Cardinal turned his attentions back to his two lovers. He was intrigued and delighted with both of them and relished the idea of more fun with them. Neither of them had given the slightest hint of their relationship to anyone else and this was very pleasing to him. 

One morning he called Livia in. As she approached his rooms, she was hoping that he might suggest something.

She knocked on the door in the usual way, and at his command, walked into the room.

"You sent for me, Your Eminence?" she said, blushing slightly as she saw him gazing at her with those mesmerising eyes. He had the ability to make her wet just with a look, and it was a credit to her discretion that she was able to hide this.

He smiled at her. "Well my dear, I'm very glad to see you. I have requested the presence of your Musketeer tonight and would like you to attend". His words were formal but his intention was clear.

She nodded, unable to suppress a smile. "Of course Your Eminence" she replied.

He beckoned for her to walk around to his side of the desk. 

She couldn't stop herself blushing now. Damn him, he had such an effect on her. 

The Cardinal saw her discomfort and was amused by it. For someone who was so open to everything in the bedroom, she was quite shy out of it, which he found strangely endearing.

He stood up and took her face in his hands. Looking deep into her eyes, he kissed her deeply, feeling her melt against him. He put a hand on her breast, feeling her nipple harden at his touch. 

He sat back onto his chair, pulling her down onto his lap, still kissing her. By now, they were both incredibly turned on. His skilled hands stroked her legs, moving closer to her wetness each time. She moaned at his touch, and began to move against his hard cock which was straining at his breeches. 

Slowly he pushed one long finger into her depths, making her gasp. Then, with his fingers working her wet cunt, his thumb rubbed her clit. She was so responsive to him, and this delighted him too. He was an intelligent, if cynical, man who knew that the majority of his previous lovers had been untrustworthy and interested in the benefits of sleeping with the second most powerful man in France. Livia however was different. She was interested in him as a man.

By now, Livia was breathing heavily and her head fell back, eyes closed, as the Cardinal's touch made her wetter than ever. He increased the pressure on her clit until he felt that she was very near her climax, then removed his hand. She looked at him, startled, and he slowly licked her juices off his fingers.

"Later, my dear" he smiled. "Come back to my quarters at nine o'clock tonight".

She groaned with frustration but stood up, straightening her clothing. The fact that he could bring her to the peak of orgasm and then stop was something that frustrated and delighted her in equal measures. 

Meanwhile D'Artagnan had received his message. He sent a message confirming his attendance and tried to get on with his duties. The day seemed to go so slowly as he was distracted by thoughts of Livia and the Cardinal.

Eventually the time came for him to attend the Cardinal's quarters. She was slightly late and when she arrived, the two men were sat in the bedroom drinking wine and talking. 

"I'm sorry I'm late" she said.

"We were about to start without you" D'Artagnan joked.

The thought of this sent a thrill through Livia and her pupils dilated. Both men saw her reaction and smiled, having the same thought.

"I think our wench should be punished for being late" the Cardinal smiled. "Take off your clothes and sit in that chair" he ordered her. "You will not join us until we say that you may".

She did as she was told, wondering what the Cardinal was going to do. 

He leant over and kissed D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan began to remove his clothes and those of the Cardinal. The two of them kissed and caressed each other, and fell back onto the bed, naked and aroused. 

Livia desperately wanted to join them but knew that if she did so, or even touched herself, before they had given her permission, the Cardinal would make her wait even longer. 

D'Artagnan looked up and saw how aroused Livia was already. Her nipples were hard and he could see the wetness between her thighs. He grinned at her, delighted that they were having this effect on her without even touching her.

The Cardinal moved around until he was kneeling on the floor in front of D'Artagnan. He began to stroke D'Artagnan's hard cock, making the younger man groan with delight. He dipped his head and began flicking his tongue around the end. Then he suddenly took the entire length in his mouth and began to suck his hardness. 

This was too much for Livia and she started to beg the men to join them. The Cardinal decided that she had been 'punished' enough and relented. He stood up and indicated for her to lie on the bed. D'Artagnan started licking her hard nipples. She gasped at the sensation. Her encounter with the Cardinal that morning, coupled with watching her lovers enjoying each other, already had her on the edge. 

The Cardinal gently pushed her thighs further apart and began licking her juices from her thighs, moving further up until he reached her clit. She moaned loudly as his tongue began to explore her depths. She was so wet that he sensed she wasn't far from orgasm.

He slid his hard cock into her. He started fucking her slowly and deeply, setting up a delicious rhythm that was deliberately designed to push her near to the edge but not quite over it. 

Meanwhile, D'Artagnan picked up the bottle of lubrication and stroked some onto his own hard cock. He caressed the Cardinal's arse, before slowly entering him. The Cardinal groaned at the sensation of having a cock inside him whilst he fucked Livia.

The three lovers found a satisfying rhythm. Livia was more aroused than she had ever been, watching both of her lovers on top of her, and seeing the Cardinal being fucked by D'Artagnan whilst the Cardinal's cock was sending her closer and closer to the edge. 

She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her entire body and whilst she was coming, the Cardinal cried out with his own orgasm. A moment later D'Artagnan gave one final thrust into the Cardinal's ass and also came loudly.

The three of them fell back onto the bed, exhausted.


End file.
